


Денег нет

by JCJohnConstantine, Riddle_TM



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Юмор, денег нет, но Кренник держится
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2019-01-16 20:21:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12349986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JCJohnConstantine/pseuds/JCJohnConstantine, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riddle_TM/pseuds/Riddle_TM
Summary: Альтернативная история уничтожения станции «Звезда Смерти-1».





	Денег нет

— Денег больше нет.  
Директор Кренник поперхнулся весьма неплохим, пожалуй, даже отличным, кафом, который ему принёс молчаливый секретарь, и укоризненно посмотрел на Таркина.  
— Эта шутка, губернатор, устарела пять лет назад.  
Таркин встретил его взгляд со свойственной ему невозмутимостью.  
— И как и пять лет назад, директор, это не шутка. Деньги закончились. Совсем.  
Всем своим видом Таркин попытался придать последним словам максимальный вес, чтобы донести до Кренника всю полноту и неизбежность случившегося. Кренник сочувственно вздохнул, но оптимизма не потерял.  
— Значит, как всегда, будем строить без денег. И ладно. Какие там у нас полезные планеты недавно были замечены в связях с анархистами?  
— А вам разве не сообщили, директор, — в голосе Таркина появились хищные нотки, — что экспроприаций больше не будет? Амедда не устает мне это повторять. Сенат обратил на нас слишком пристальное внимание. — Таркин приподнял бровь и добил: — После Салиента.  
Кренник прищурился, мгновенно насторожившись, и решил сыграть проверенной картой — общей неприязнью к визирю.  
— И что, у нашего уважаемого Амедды есть идеи, как добывать ресурсы бесплатно и прямо из вакуума? Или он, как всегда, стратегией занимается?  
Лицо Таркина осталось непроницаемым.  
— На вашем месте, директор, я бы думал о том, чем занимаетесь вы. Вы должны были закончить строительство два месяца назад. У вас были деньги до конца стройки. Стройка закончилась. Деньги закончились. Что вас удивляет?  
— Стройка не закончена. И вам прекрасно это известно.  
— Это вы руководитель проекта, Кренник. И если вам прекрасно известно, что вы не вписываетесь в сроки, то почему вы ничего не предприняли?  
— О, губернатор, я вижу, к чему вы клоните. Хотите повесить на меня всех вонскров? Не выйдет. На половине приемных актов ваша подпись. Вы, лично вы, одобряли растущую смету. А уж экспроприации заповедников... Или вы надеетесь разыграть карту с «он меня обманул»? Ха. С большим удовольствием буду гнить в тюрьме, зная, что по Галактике распространяется слух о том, как маленький, но дерзкий архитектор в белом плаще сумел обмануть грозного гранд-моффа Таркина.  
— Гнить в тюрьме вы не будете, — сквозь зубы процедил Таркин. — За такое — только расстрел.  
Кренник, поймавший волну, только отмахнулся.  
— Погибну я, погибнет ваша репутация. И что-то мне подсказывает, что вы считаете свою репутацию чем-то подороже моей жизни. А значит, и потеряете вы больше.  
У Таркина едва заметно дёрнулось веко. Зрелище было приятное, но потенциально опасное, поэтому Кренник поспешил перейти к делу.  
— Мы с вами на одном звёздном разрушителе, губернатор. Будем пытаться сбить друг друга — упадём вместе. Лучше давайте решим, как нам сдать объект, если уж не в срок, то хоть с тем бюджетом, что имеется.  
Наступила долгая пауза, воспользовавшись которой, Кренник сделал глоток кафа. Потом прикинул, сколько тот стоит, и отодвинул чашку. Глотки за такую цену больше в горло не лезли.  
— Есть какие-то идеи, директор? — наконец прервал молчание Таркин.  
— Способов добыть деньги у нас несколько, — Кренник откинулся на спинку кресла и начал загибать пальцы. — Можно сдать часть наших вуки внаём. Я знаю парочку... кхм... предпринимателей, которые не отказались бы от дешёвой рабочей силы. Кроме того, можно продать списанные стройматериалы. Не у всех же такой строгий контроль качества... Есть почти десяток патентов, главное, найти, кому их впихнуть... Ещё можно взять кредит у кредитного содружества Альдераана... А потом взорвать их, чтобы не отдавать. А лучше всего — всё и сразу. Проект у нас высокотехнологичный и затратный. А ещё, я смотрю, вы, Таркин, не бедствуете. Могли бы продать пару своих дач во Внешнем Кольце. Или хотя бы сдать в аренду... Мм... Вы хотите что-то спросить, губернатор?  
— Да. Скажите, Кренник, вы потеряли инстинкт самосохранения во младенчестве или уже в сознательном возрасте?  
Кренник возмущённо фыркнул и выпрямился в кресле. Таркин устало потёр переносицу.  
— Давайте просто перестанем платить зарплату персоналу?  
— Ха, губернатор. Вы опоздали с этим предложением на полгода. На нашем проекте все давно работают бесплатно.  
— Это многое объясняет, — съязвил Таркин. Кренник пропустил это замечание мимо ушей. — Значит, вы пообещали им зарплату по окончании стройки. Хороший ход. Есть шанс, что стройка всё-таки закончится.  
— Да, работать есть кому. Но нам строить больше не из чего.  
— Давайте организуем охоту на контрабандистов, — предложил Таркин. — Всё закупим на чёрном рынке. Вы от подставного лица заказывайте материалы, а я буду ваши грузы перехватывать по дороге.  
— Изящно, но не подойдёт. На третий раз начнут предоплату требовать, да ещё и цену заломят за риск. Лучше уж переплавим десяток списанных разрушителей. Пару десятков...  
— Я смотрю, запросы у вас растут.  
— Если вам ничего не нравится, предлагайте сами, — обиделся Кренник. — Что обычно люди делают, чтобы собрать денег?  
— Благотворительные вечера, — подсказал Таркин, явно забавляясь. — Краудфандинговые кампании. А что, Кренник, на что лично вы готовы за сто тысяч кредитов?  
— Надо было с вас брать за то, что я готов делать за сто тысяч, — буркнул директор, но тут же встрепенулся. — Слушайте, а ведь материалы есть на самой «Звезде»! Мы строили в три слоя стали. Пока были деньги. Если разобрать и размазать ровным слоем...  
Таркин выгнул бровь.  
— И сколько, как вы думаете, выдержит такая... размазанная станция? Один выстрел? Причём своего же орудия?  
Кренник пожевал нижнюю губу.  
— Выстрел на неполную мощность она осилит, не больше.  
Таркин смерил директора долгим взглядом, прежде чем произнести:  
— Если бы вы её закончили, а показать никому не успели... и станция бы взорвалась по другой, очевидной причине... нападение повстанцев, например...  
Кренник оглянулся через плечо. Агента ИСБ за спиной не оказалось.  
— Вы это что, серьёзно?  
— Я так понял, завершить объект мы с вами — условно — можем. Осталось только ухитриться избежать необходимости его сдавать.  
Кренник взглянул на него удивлённо.  
— Постойте. А как же ваша Доктрина? Всё это про править силой и страхом? Изгнать хаос из Галактики и нанести мир и процветание? Вы передумали?  
Таркин откинулся на спинку кресла и медленно, со значением улыбнулся.  
— Директор, вы не понимаете. Если наша станция погибнет в лучах боевой славы, нам немедленно дадут денег на вторую.  
От перспективы повторить всю стройку ещё раз на бис Кренника передёрнуло. Но с другой стороны, второй подряд крупнейший в Галактике госзаказ...  
Минуту оба молчали.  
— Нужно организовать утечку информации... И сделать это тонко, чтобы не заподозрили ловушку.  
— Внешняя обшивка, конечно, будет в три раза тоньше, но мы должны будем дать бой хотя бы для вида. Надо убедиться, что они не облажаются.  
— Это уже детали. Я знаю, кому это поручить, губернатор.  
— На него можно полагаться?  
— Я знаю Галена Эрсо всю жизнь. Он гений.


End file.
